In recent times, there has been rapid advancement in development and use of technologies such as virtual reality, augmented reality, and so forth, for presenting a simulated environment to a user. Specifically, such technologies provide the user with a feeling of complete involvement in the simulated environment by employing contemporary techniques such as stereoscopy. Therefore, such simulated environments enhance the user's perception of reality around him/her. Moreover, such simulated environments relate to fully virtual environments (namely, virtual reality environments) as well as real world environments including virtual objects overlaid thereon (namely, augmented reality environments).
Typically, for experiencing such a simulated environment, the user may use a device, for example, such as a virtual reality device, an augmented reality device, and the like. Generally, the virtual and augmented reality devices are binocular devices having dedicated display optics for each eye of the user. Examples of the virtual reality devices include head mounted virtual reality devices, virtual reality glasses, and so forth. Furthermore, examples of the augmented reality devices include augmented reality headsets, augmented reality glasses, and so forth.
However, conventional virtual and augmented reality devices have certain limitations associated therewith. Firstly, an image rendering equipment of the virtual and/or augmented reality devices often have comparatively smaller visual width than the field of view of the user's eye. Consequently, images displayed by the image rendering equipment appear to be discontinuous around edges of the image rendering equipment. Therefore, the user may see boundaries (namely, black edges) around a visual scene of a simulated environment created by employing such discontinuous images. Furthermore, such boundaries severely diminish a quality of the user's experience of the simulated environment due to sub-optimal immersiveness. Secondly, the user often has no perception of visual scenes of the simulated environment that extend beyond the visual width of (namely, lie beyond a viewport of) the image rendering equipment of the virtual and/or augmented reality devices. This severely limits the user's reaction to such visual scenes that extend beyond the visual width of such image rendering equipment.
Therefore, in light of the foregoing discussion, there exists a need to overcome the aforementioned drawbacks associated with conventional virtual and augmented reality devices.